The girl who seduced the Ducks Chapter 3
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Katelin hits on Portman this time, while Julie is still suspicious about her new roommate, and her "secret life". Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Next morning I woke up next to Guy Germaine, that angelic stud. First I kissed his cheek, he opened his eyes, smiled and chuckled.

- Damn you're hot! – he said in amazement.

- Thank you! – I giggled.

Suddenly, he started to suck my nipples, that was tickly.

- Let me guess your bra size! – he chuckled.

- Nooo, please!

- I guess it's, ….. 32 A!

- Actually, it's 34 A!

- That's great! – he smirked – Let me jizz on your body!

- Sure! – I stretched myself, then he cummed all over my breasts and stomach. It was my turn to dip my finger in his fluid and taste it.

- It tastes fine!

- I thought so! – we laughed, and I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I knew he was staring at my ass.

After that, I got dressed, disguised myself and went back to the girls dorm. Julie was waiting for me with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

- Explain yourself! – she said briefly.

- Did I miss something? – I asked.

- I'm not an idiot, Katelin! I know you were out all night, but I still don't know where! Can you please tell me?

I shrugged.

- Sure!

- I'm listening!

- So I went for a walk, sat on a bench, and decided to stay for a while! I was gazing at the sky, the stars and then I must have fallen asleep!

She raised her brows.

- I hope you don't expect me to believe all that!

- You can believe what you want to! It's up to you! That's what happened! I told you everything! – I crossed my fingers behind my back.

She didn't say anything, but it was clear that she had doubts about me being honest. I took a deep breath when she left and got ready for the day. First class was history and I noticed Dean Portman sitting on my left. He was a fine piece of man too. Mmmm! That yummy ass! I wanted to squeeze that! His arms were totally dreamy.

- What a hunk! – I thought – I've got have sex with him tonight!

And he turned to my direction.

- Hey Katelin!

- Hey Portman!

- You look,.. really pretty today!

- Thanks!

- No problem! Like always!

- Aww, you're far too kind!

- You say that?

- Yes I do!

- How about we hang out after school!

- Sure! I like the idea! – I smiled.

- You know, I'm planning to go that pub we were talking about previously!

- Of course! I can't wait!

- Me neither!

I was totally excited, after school I went back to the dorm, made my make-up and created a cool hairdo. I know it sounds silly, but I asked my tomboy roomie which outfit should I wear.

- Julie, can you help me?

- Of course?

- Black or blue? – I kept a black and a blue t-shirt in my hands.

- Oh, you know I don't know much about fashion!

- Pleeease!

- How about the blue one?

- I guess it's cool! It suits my denim mini skirt!

- And where are you going?

- I'll be hanging out with a sexy and cool guy!

- What's his name?

- Patience, Julie! I'll tell you everything later, I promise!

- I can't wait! I'm impatient! – said Julie in a pouty voice.

I was ready to go, left the building and was waiting for Portman to arrive. He arrived minutes later, but he wasn't on his own. I was a little bit surprised. He was with Fulton and Julie.

- Hey Katelin!

- Hey! – I lowered my voice – I thought only the two of us will go to that pub!

- Why? Have you got a problem with Fulton and Julie?

- No, they're alright!

- I thought you're going on a date with a cool guy! – said Julie witn surprise in her voice.

- Actually ,.. !

- So the cool guy is Portman, huh? – asked Julie. – Or Fulton?

The Bash brothers blushed.

- Katelin thinks I'm cool! – Portman chuckled – No surprise!

They all laughed, except me. He should have told me that before, he should have told me that Julie and Fulton were coming too.

It took five minutes to get to the pub, that really was a nice place to hang out. The furniture and the ornament were made of wood. We went to the bar and ordered coke with red wine.

- The bartender is familiar with us! She won't ask for our ID-s!

- That's cool! – and I started to drink my coke and red wine mix. It was a drag! Totally drag! It's not fair! This annoying Fulton and that nosy Julie – they weren't supposed to hang with us! Even I thought this would be my big opportunity to hit on Portman. I stayed quiet for two minutes. Julie went to the restroom, and Fulton was talking to the bartender.

- Portman, I've got to tell you something!

- I'm listening! – he smirked.

- You're hot! – I whispered.

- Thanks! I know! – he winked – So are you babe!

- I have an offer: I think we should hook up tonight!

- I'd love to! – he whispered passionately – Fulton is going to a club tonight! I'll be waiting for you at 22 p.m.

- Okay, deal! – I winked. Yeaaah! I totally rocked! He told me the number of their room. Meanwhile Julie returned, and we spent the rest of the time with chitchatting, then we went back to the Academy. I couldn't wait for the night to come! Fortunately Julie wasn't around in our room, probably she was hanging with Connie, Charlie or some other Ducks. I checked my hair and make-up, both were perfect! Everything was on the right place. I went over to the boys dorm, and quickly found the Bash brothers room, and I knocked ont he door.

- Come in! – and I entered.

- Hello baby!

- Hello! – he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist – Like I said Fulton is out for the night! We can have fun!

- Fantastic!

He ran his fingers through my hair, I kissed him passionately, then pushed him on the bed. I kissed his neck down to his chest, and licked it. We both got undressed, Next thing I knew I was on top of him, licked his nipple, and he started to massage my boobs.

- Wow, great boobs!

- Thank you!

- The cutest pair of boobs, I've ever seen! And you also have a nice pussy!

- What's so nice about that?

- Let me see! It's small, shaved and seems to be tight! – he started to tickle my cootch.

- Hahaha, it tickles!

- I know right! – he laughed.

I saw his manhood. It was big and thick.

- I see you've got a huge thing!

- Yeah, large and thick? Wanna feel it, babe?

- Of course!

- Spread your legs, then!

I did so and he introduced his penis into my vagina. Of course I moaned again.

- Oh, Portman babe!

- Yeah babe, ride me! Damn your hole is tight, very tight… and oh my… you're so wet, babe!

- I know right!

I rode him as hard as I could. He was an excellent lover that night, a true sexy beast! Guy was more like cute, but Dean was a wild animal in bed. He was more experienced, and he fucked plenty of girls before.

- Gosh, you're a sexy beast, while I'm just a little girl!

- Don't be so hard on yourself! You know, you're great!

- I'm not! You've got a dreamy appearance, … but me, just look at me!

- I think you have a nice body!

- Thanks! – nice body! Yeah, right!

He was rubbing my pussy, and that was kind of goofy.

- OMG You're so funny!

- Tell me something I don't know, cutie! Speaking of cuties, your pussy was really tight! I mean probably the tightest one I've ever screwed!

I had to laugh. A macho with a good sense of humour! What a rare animal!

- You're a fantastic lover! – I said to him.

- Just like you! – he kissed my boobs and squeezed my butt. In return I kissed his neck.

- There's something, I'd like to try! – said Portman.

- What exactly?

- Will you let me go down on you?

- I thought you'd never ask!

He kissed my neck, then kissed down to my chest, continued on my stomach, then stopped at my pussy. He introduced his tongue inside, and kept licking it.

- Portman, I'm close! – I moaned and cummed in his mouth.

- Mmm, you're still wet, babe!

When we finished he pulled me closer. I placed my head on his chest.

- You know – he said – I screwed plenty of girl before you, but I've never had such a great fuck, like you!

I smiled, but I didn't say anything because I was tired and exhausted from sex. I never thought I would ever feel this way. I kissed his lips tenderly, and we both fell asleep.


End file.
